dragonballupdatesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ki Manipulation
Ki Manipulation is the ability to manipulate the essence of Life, which is present in all living beings throughout the universe. Sub-power of Aether Manipulation. Opposite to Death-Force Manipulation. Not to be confused with Life Manipulation. Also Called The names below include only the basic names for this ability, for a full list see "Other Terms for Life-Force". * Energybending * Gamakinesis * Life Energy * Life-Force Control * Quintekinesis * Quintessence Manipulation * Reiki Manipulation * Senjutsu * Spiritual Energy Manipulation * Vitality Manipulation * Vitalum Vitalis Other terms for Life-Force * Adur * Animus * Appetite Energy (Toriko) * Asha * Ashe * Aura (RWBY) * Awen * Ba (Ancient Egyptian Yu-Gi-Oh) * Chakra (Naruto) * Chi (Jackie Chan Adventures, Avatar series) * Eco (Jak and Daxter) * The Force (Star Wars) * Haki (One Piece) * Hamon (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure) * The Heart * Ichor * Inua * Ka * Ki (Dragon Ball, Hokuto No Ken) * Life Energy * Light Force (Legend of Zelda: Minish Cap) * Maban * The Light of Life * Magic (Fairy Tail) * Manetuwak * Manitou * Megbe * Mulungu * Nen (Hunter X Hunter) * Numen * Od * Orenda * Prana * The Pulse (Luke Lyre) * Quintessence (W.I.T.C.H) * Reiki * Reiryoku (Bleach) * Reishi (Bleach) * Stands (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure) * Seid * Shinsoo (Tower of God) * Sila (Russian) * The Spiritual Light * Sumesh * Teotl * Väki (Finnish) * Vortessence (by the Vortigaunts) * Wakfu (Wakfu universe) Capabilities User can create, shape and manipulate life-force, the fundamental force that allows life to appear/exist, grow and flourish throughout the universe. They can control their own personal life-force that dwells within them, allowing them to achieve untold power and great abilities considered to be beyond that of normal beings. Users use physical, spiritual, and mental powers to control their life force. Applications Controlling and manipulating Life-Force may include other powers such as: * Age Manipulation * Animancy * Animation * Aura Implanting * Aura Reading * Biological Essence Manipulation * Chi Augmentation * Death Sense * Empathy * Ki Sense * Healing ** Spiritual Healing * Life Inducement * Life-Force Absorption ** Aura Absorption * Life-Force Extraction * Life-Force Attacks * Life-Force Augmentation * Life-Force Constructs * Life-Force Conversion * Life-Force Detection * Life-Force Empowerment * Life-Force Generation * Life-Force Merging * Life-Force Transferal * Mediumship * Power Activation * Power Augmentation * Power Bestowal * Power Erasure * Regenerative Healing Factor * Resurrection * Soul Manipulation * Spiritual Flight * Spiritual Force Manipulation * Telekinesis Techniques * Life Field Projection * Life-Force Aura * Life Force Release * Life Link * Life Perception * Power Level Manipulation Variations * Aura Manipulation: Deals with the concentration of spiritual energy. * Bio-Energy Manipulation: Biological form of life-force * Chi Manipulation: Deals with controlling the body's metaphysical energy. * Life Embodiment * Life-Force Factor Manipulation * Life Magic * Planetary Life-Force Manipulation Associations * Ambition Manipulation * Emotional Energy Manipulation * Energy Manipulation * Esoteric Energy Manipulation * Infinite Life Energy * Life Manipulation * Life and Death Manipulation * Light Manipulation - Light is often related to Life. ** Life Light Manipulation * Mana Manipulation - Combines the essence of both life-energy and magic. * Materialized Guardian * Mysticism * Natural Energy Manipulation - life force is a natural substance. * Nature Manipulation - Life is one of the essential parts of nature. * Power Source * Primordial Water Manipulation * Psychic Energy Manipulation * Quintessence Force * Samsara Manipulation * Solar Manipulation - Sunlight is a source of life-force. * Spiritual Energy Conversion Limitations * May require a genetic connector to the source. * Distance, amount, precision, etc. depend upon of the knowledge, skill, and strength of the user. * Using too much life force may cause one to become exhausted, shorten one's lifespan, or die. * User may be required to absorb life energy from others in order to sustain life after natural death. Gallery videlki_by_goldsilverbronzekid-d9zmmc8.png|Ki energy tumblr_lwesopDiff1r8tyjfo1_500.gif tumblr_n4chrjEWou1r72ht7o1_500.gif Gohan0.png Gohan_Maseko.png GTGokuEW.png Goku Movie Tree Of Might.jpg tumblr_oj7qkix7st1vw9jbeo7_500.gif Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques Category:Supportive Techniques